Get on my Feet
Get on my Feet Is the 2nd song off B.G. and Lil Wayne's album True Story Lyrics B.G. Damn, it's hard, a baby gangsta is strugglin The 9-5 done hit, it's time for me to start hustlin I gotta get my serve on, them hoes look at me bad My day 'bout to come, so I'ma bust out on they dog ass I started wit a fifth and dime rock Mook had gave me 20 for 10, I had two nines 'cause I pop I made 20 dollars, best believe I went back I turned my life of doin bad to a life a slangin crack Now I got a job of pushin rocks up on the block Plus that drama on my side is a fully loaded Glock Half on sellin slabs, I went and scored a fuckin 8-ball Nigga gotta stand tall, sort of like a brick wall Meet me at V.L., it was a real madd clique I whipped out a knot, them dog hoes got on my dick Tryin to fuckin break me, them hoes used to hate me I cleaned myself up, now them hoes cannot take me 87, Troy sat me down and they skooled me They said don't tell my bid-ness 'cause a nigga would try to do me This fuckin Baby Gangsta comin up in the streets I'm on a come-up bitch, tryin to get on my feet Chorus2x I'm tryin to get on my feet, I'm a real baby gangsta Bitch, you stop my come-up, then I'm gonna have to gank ya B.G. The bid-ness flowin smooth like water I got some fuckin clientele and it's worth three quarters My mom fount one, but I was still on the road I slipped in the game, they always said the game was cold I was slangin them fuckin rocks, I made three G's at the most Then I got caught slippin, he did it easy, one of my jokes Now Slim and L.T. still keep the shit tight But when my nigga come ??? everythings gon' be alright Man, it's like this, the set is kinda pain I'm like the fuckin Geto Boys livin in the fast lane Mail, steady stackin Them hoes a nigga mackin And you know I'm straight up packin for niggas tryin to jack me Now the fuckin law is gettin hot on the set I'm playin it on the cool, gotta put away my tech I'm chillin at house, bitch got my number when they fiendin They call me all night, them motherfuckers be tweekin Yes I'm on the block bitch, I sold a quarter-bird Now have you fuckin heard, I'ma get it on my fuckin serve A fuckin Baby Gangsta comin up in the streets I'm on a come-up bitch, tryin to get on my feet Chorus2x B.G. Like Pac, I'm in so much pain I'm broke, I'm slangin in the rain 14, strugglin, pocket full of crack-cocaine Tryin to come up off a bill You know I got them hustlin skills The nigga from that V.L., Baby Gangsta, yes, you know I'm real Down for the jack move, nigga like me is savage Don't let me catch you slippin, I'll kill you wiz, I gots to have it When I bust my 17, you know I'm gonna get ya Split ya when ya holler, I know I hit ya Yes, I know I'm fast, so I hit a nigga stash When I hit this nigga stash, turn his stash into cash I wanna stand real tall, have a bird for my own When I have a bird for my own, gots to get my hustle on So I'm on the block wit crack, you know I strap my fuckin gat False move will get you kilt, rat-tat-tat-tat So get back wit the gat, nigga don't move I'ma take wit ya to the head Make sure yo bitch ass dead Then from the scene a nigga fled I'ma real nigga, trill nigga, always pack a steel trigga If you ever play me I'ma plug 'cause I'm a thug nigga Youngster from the ghetto man, I aint got nothin I got a gat and a set of nuts, tryin to come up on somethin So if you slippin on my hood black, I gots to creep 'Cause I'm a nigga tryin to get on my feet Chorus4x